Prince of Megane Kun
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Bagaimanakah seorang cewek bodoh dan polos seperti Naruto bisa menyukai senpainya yang begitu pintar nan tampan yang menjadi Pangeran di sekolahnya. Akankah cowok sedingin Sai itu bisa jatuh hati pada cewek bodoh seperti Naruto? Ikuti kisah ceritanya, ya!
1. Meet

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SaixFemNaru

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

RnR kudasai!

* * *

Chapter 1

-Meet-

* * *

Naruto POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baru. Tempat baru, suasana yang baru dan teman baru pula. Aku sangat senang bisa masuk ke Konoha gakuen, sekolah yang sejak dulu ingin aku masuki setelah lulus SMP. Aku benar-benar suka sekolah ini, karena memang sekolah yang terkenal dengan tingkat kecerdasannya dan walau aku tahu aku tidak sepintar itu. Bahkan orangtuaku sebenarnya tidak menyetujui aku masuk ke sekolah ini, gara-gara sekolah yang tak mungkin aku jangkau. Dan satu lagi yang aku suka dari sekolah ini adalah seragam sekolahnya, seragam dengan sweater dan rok pendek dan ditambah lagi dengan kaos kaki yang bisa aku pakai dengan sesukaku. Karena aku paling suka memakai kaos kaki hitam panjang sepaha.

Pagi ini aku mulai memakai seragam baru sekolahku dan segera menyisir rambut orange panjangku. Setelah itu aku pun segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, karena kalau kakak yang mengantarkanku, pasti aku langsung jantungan dibuatnya. Karena kak Deidara pasti selalu mengebut jika mengendarai mobil sport baru yang dibeli Ayah minggu kemarin. Aku malah jadi ingat 3 hari yang lalu aku hampir mati gara-gara kak Deidara mengebut saat mengendarai mobilnya. Tentu saja aku hampir jantungan, kecepatannya saja melebihi normalnya.

Kembali ke awal lagi. Aku berjalan kaki menuju sekolahku, dan saat seperjalananku berangkat ke sekolah, aku melihat sebuah mobil limousine hitam yang begitu elegan lewat di depan mataku. "Waaah… Kereeeeeeeeen~~" kagumku melihat mobil limousine yang lewat di sampingku. Namun tak sengaja aku pun berpapasan dengan seorang cowok tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan ditambah lagi dia memakai kacamata yang membuatnya begitu tampil mempesona. Dia berada di dalam mobil limousine hitam itu, nampak sekali bahwa dia benar-benar anak orang kaya. "Ah~ Tampannya. Kapan aku akan punya pacar setampan dia? Benar-benar tipe seorang pangeran. Kyaa~ aku jatuh cinta! Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, ya?" timpalku melihat seorang cowok yang begitu tampan yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Masih aku menatap dengan binar mobil dan orang yang berada di dalamnya sampai hilang di ujung tepi jalan, sunguh vitamin A di pagi hari. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata jam masukpun mulai dekat, dan akhirnya aku berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai tepat waktu di kelasku.

Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, aku pun sampai di kelasku. Untung saja Kakashi sensei, guru sekaligus wali kelas di kelasku belum datang. Hingga aku bernafas lega kali ini. Karena saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Kakashi sensei bilang tidak akan pernah kompromi dengan hukuman anak yang terlambat masuk sekolah. Tapi di hari pertama masuk sekolah saja dia yang terlambat duluan.

"Kau terlambat Naru-chan." sahut seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut sepundak merah mudanya, yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Sakura, teman SMP-ku. Kami memang memutuskan akan bersama-sama masuk ke Konoha gakuen, dan akhirnya kami pun diterima di sekolah ini. Sakura dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah ini, karena dia memang pandai. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Ayah, Ibu dan kakak saja tidak percaya kalau aku bisa diterima di Konoha gakuen ini. Sampai merekapun menangis tak jelas saat tahu kalau aku diterima di Konoha gakuen, lalu mereka menelpon dan memberitahu semua orang termasuk para tetangga kalau aku diterima di sekolah super terkenal itu. Memalukan! Kenapa aku bisa lahir di keluarga yang tak jelas ini? Dan kenapa aku harus mendapat otak yang super bodoh seperti otosan? Kenapa tidak mendapatkan kecerdasan yang tinggi seperti okasan? Dan kenapa harus kakak yang mendapat turunan dari okasan? Huuh, menyebalkan! Otosan hanya seorang pengangguran di rumah, kerjaannya hanya menonton Tv dan bermain kartu. Namun dia sudah seperti Ibu rumah tangga, dia pintar memasak. Masakan yang dibuatnya pasti selalu enak di lidah kami sekeluarga. Sedangkan okasan, dia adalah seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di sini. Dan kakak, dia sekarang sedang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran mengikuti jejak okasan.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, habisnya kalau kak Dei yang mengantarku pasti jantungku sudah copot keluar. Tahu sendirikan kak Dei naik mobilnya seperti apa." timpalku menjawab kata-kata Sakura.

"Hahaha.. Iya, aku tahu. Tapi syukurlah, untung Kakashi sensei belum datang juga." ucap Sakura saat aku telah duduk di kursiku. "Eh, tahu nggak kakak kelas kita ada yang cakep banget, lho!" timpalnya.

"Benarkah? Ah~ ngomong-ngomong di jalan tadi, aku ketemu sama pangeran. Benar-benar cowok tampan." khayalku.

"Pangeran? Jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak Naruto. Kakak kelas yang aku bicarakan ini tidak cuma wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi dia juga pintar, anak orang kaya pula."

"Kau tidak melihatnya langsung, sih. Kalau kamu melihatnya pasti kamu juga akan menganggapnya pangeran. Benar-benar laki-laki pujaanku."

"Kau itu terlalu polos, Naruto. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat pertama kali."

"Lalu kakak kelas itu, memangnya kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, tapi gosibnyakan sudah meyebar di berbagai penjuru sekolah Naru-chan!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Kamuh juja beyum liat oyangnya udah pecaya.." kataku tidak karuan karena tangan Sakura masih mencubit kedua pipiku, sehingga aku susah untuk berbicara dengan benar.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seseorang yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Senpai yang begitu tampan dan keren, apalagi dia adalah orang yang baru saja kami bicarakan tadi. Dia dengan tenang melangkah masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas, hingga membuatku harus berdiri karena kaget.

"Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan…" ucap senpai itu terpotong.

"Waaa~ cowok yang tadi pagi!" teriakku seketika berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki itu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arahnya. Senpai itu pun terlihat begitu heran mendapati ekspresiku yang membuatnya kaget, dan sedangkan teman-teman sekelas mulai menatapku dengan cengok. "Aah~ maaf." sahutku malu menyadari tatapan teman-teman sekelas yang mengarah padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi. Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan bahwa Kakashi sensei tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan untuk sementara waktu saya sebagai ketua osis akan mengarahkan para murid baru untuk belajar dengan baik di Konoha gakuen ini. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

"Senpai, siapa nama senpai?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sai, aku berada di kelas 3-A. Jika kalian ada yang tidak dimengerti, kalian bisa mencariku. Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Senpai sudah punya pacar?" sahut Sakura.

"Hmm.. Untuk saat ini aku tidak membutuhkannya." sungutnya dingin pada pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita langsung ke pokok pelajaran saja. Saya tidak bisa menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bodoh seperti itu." ketusnya.

Sai senpai memang terlihat dingin, orang yang benar-benar susah untuk didekati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar jadi suka melihatnya. Apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hatiku benar-benar berdetak lebih kencang saat bertemu dengannya. Badanku serasa panas hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini. Waaa~ aku jadi semakin gila dibuatnya!

'Pokoknya sudah aku putuskan! Sai senpai harus menjadi pacarku!' batinku membara dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku matematika kalian di halaman pertama."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Pelajaranpun sudah dimulai, dan hari ini memang pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang paling membosankan dan paling aku benci. Senpai menerangkan semuanya dengan baik dan mudah dimengerti oleh semua orang, tapi aku adalah aku, seberapa aku berusaha belajar dengan giat tetap saja tidak akan bisa secepat itu memasukkan rumus ke dalam otak bodohku ini.

"Aduh! Kenapa tidak juga terjawab!" gumamku mengacak-ngacak rambut yang sudah tertata rapi itu menjadi sedikit berantakkan karena belum ada satu soalpun yang bisa aku pecahkan. 'Ah, malas.' batinku dalam hati lalu meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja sambil mencorat-coret buku panduan belajar yang membuatku pusing dengan beberapa rumus-rumus membosankan. Aku pun mencoba menggambar wajah Sai senpai, membuatnya semanis mungkin di buku yang paling aku benci itu. Sambil menggambar, aku pun tak luput dengan senyum cengar-cengir hingga membuat Sakura menengok ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau gambar Naruto? Inikan sedang pelajaran. Kau tidak takut dimarahi Sai senpai?" bisik Sakura heran melihatku.

"Malas!" sungutku. "Aku paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran matematika. Rumus-rumus itu membuatku pusing."

"Terserah kamu saja." ketusnya sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke depan papan tulis.

Dan saat aku masih dengan kesibukkanku mencorat-coret buku panduan, tanpa aku sadari sebuah suara tengah lewat di dalam telingaku. Membuatku harus berdebar dan kaku saat mendapati Sai senpai berada di dekatku.

"Apa yang kamu gambar Namikaze Naruto? Ini sedang pelajaran matematika, bukannya pelajaran menggambar. Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan soalmu?" sahut Sai senpai padaku. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya Sai senpai memangil namaku. Uuh, hatiku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengerjakannya. Tapi~" kataku terpotong saat wajah Sai senpai mulai berada tepat di depan mataku. 'De-dekat sekali!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Ini aku?" tanyanya setelah melihat gambar yang aku buat di buku panduan itu.

"Aah~ Maaf! Akan segera aku hapus."

"Dari pada mengambar yang tidak-tidak lebih baik kau selesaikan soalmu." ketusnya sambil membenarkan sisi dari kacamatanya.

"Baik. Tapi senpai, anu… Aku tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus ini."

"Hmm, aku akan mengajarimu. Perhatikan dengan benar." katanya. "Jika x = y maka persamaan antara x1 dan y1…" jelasnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa melihatnya sedekat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika berada sedekat ini. Hidungku serasa akan mengeluarkan darah saja. Oh, Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku. Matanya begitu hitam mempesona dengan kacamata yang membuatnya tambah kelihatan keren. Hidungnya sangat mancung dan kulitnya begitu putih. Bibirnya yang menggairahkan itu sangatlah seksi. Aah~ aku benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini juga! "Apa kau sudah mengerti?" sahutnya. Dipikir-pikir aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, aku saja sibuk dengan pemikiran mesumku.

"Senpai, anu.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku." Karena gugup, aku pun langsung berdiri hingga kursi yang kududuki terguling jatuh sampai membuat dentuman suara keras, hingga membuat mata seluruh teman sekelas melihat ke arahku. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku. Memberanikan diri mengungkapkan isi dari perasaanku. "Aku menyukai senpai! Aku menyukai senpai saat pertama kali bertemu tadi pagi. Aku ingin senpai jadi pacarku!" teriakku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Namun beberapa saat kelas menjadi sepi, tak ada satupun suara yang terlintas keluar. Memang ini tindakan yang paling bodoh sedunia! Mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan semua orang. Aku benar-benar takut, bagaimana kalau seketika ini juga dia akan menolakku. Waaa~ Aku takut! 'Okasan! Otosan! Maafkan anakmu yang begitu memalukan keluarga ini! Aku memang anak yang tak tahu diuntung! Anak yang merepotkan! Tapi aku mohon doakan kisah cintaku ini!' batinku menjerit takut menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dan saat aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka mata, kulihat Sai senpai berdiri dengan tatapan yang dingin namun masih tersirat sedikit wajah terkejutnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Tamatlah riwayatku kali ini!

-To be Continued-

* * *

Jaaa~~ Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic Prince of Megane-kun ini.

Di tunggu ya review dari semua orang.. n_n

Sankyuu,,

Bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Jane~

-Kiss Bye-


	2. Bekal Makan Siang

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SaixFemNaru

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

RnR kudasai!

Chapter 2

Bekal Makan Siang

* * *

"Aku menyukai senpai! Aku menyukai senpai saat pertama kali bertemu tadi pagi. Aku ingin senpai jadi pacarku!"

Kini Sai senpai menunjukkan sebuah senyuman padaku, tapi aku tahu itu. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh kepalsuan.

"Bukannya aku ingin bicara kasar padamu. Lagipula kamu sudah tahu kalau aku sedang tidak memikirkan hal itu." katanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuatku bingung. "Aku sangat senang dengan perasaanmu padaku, tapi.."

"Aku tidak mau ditolak begitu saja!" bentakku keras kepala. "Berikan aku alasan yang benar-benar membuatku percaya."

Terlihat Sai senpai masih berdiri dengan senyumannya, tapi kini senyumannya menjadi semakin merekah. Membuatku semakin bingung dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu. Tapi aku benar-benar senang kau menyukaiku."

"Aku mohon! Aku.. aku akan melakukan apa saja agar senpai mau menerimaku."

"Hmm..?" Aku melihat Sai senpai kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, ada sebuah rahasia yang tengah ia sembunyikan di balik senyumannya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima pernyataanmu itu. Aku hanya akan memberimu satu syarat, kalau kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu." ucapnya.

Mendengar kata-katanya aku kembali bersemangat, bahwa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan perasaan Sai senpai.

"Baik!" sahutku bersemangat.

Sai senpai kembali tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sedangkan aku, aku pun juga kembali duduk di kursiku yang tadinya terjatuh.

"Gila kamu! Berani sekali kamu nembak senpai di depan kelas!" bisik Sakura tidak mempercayai tindakanku ini.

"Habis…., aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." sahutku.

"Haah~" hela nafas Sakura, lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Sai senpai.

Seusai pelajaran, aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan tak sengaja mendengar beberapa teman-teman sekelas mulai membicarakanku. Mereka menjelek-jelekkan diriku, menganggapku tidak pantas berpacaran dengan Sai senpai.

Sepulang sekolah aku berniat menunggu Sai senpai di depan gerbang. Namun aku sedikit kecewa saat Sai senpai pulang dengan mobil limousinenya dan tidak melihatku. Akhirnya aku pun pulang sendirian dan membawa perasaan kecewa ini.

"Tadaima."

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Naruto? Sini-sini ikut ayah." sahut ayah sambil menarik tanganku. "Bantu ayah menyiapkan makan malam, ya?"

"Heh? Aku? Ayahkan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Iya, bantu ayah mengolah masakannya saja. Nanti ayah yang akan mencampurkan bumbunya." katanya. "Makanya kamu juga belajarlah memasak. Apa kamu tidak malu dengan pacarmu, kalau kamu tidak bisa memasak? Ah, iya Ayah lupa. Mana mungkin anakku tercinta ini punya pacar. Hahaha…" ejekan ayah yang menyebalkan. "Kalau sampai kau punya pacar dan tidak dikenalkan dengan ayah. Ayah pasti akan membunuh pacarmu itu! Dan pacarmu itu haruslah laki-laki yang hebat, kuat dan pintar! Bagi ayah kaya itu adalah nomer sekian, yang penting dia itu pintar. Kan kalau pintar, dia bisa bekerja di perusahaan yang ternama dan kita akan jadi kaya. Hahaha.." timpalnya kembali sambil bermuka serius.

"Dasar ayah bodoh! Aku tidak akan mengenalkan pacarku nanti pada ayah yang menyebalkan sepertimu!" sungutku.

"Apa kau bilang? Pokoknya kau harus memperkenalkan pada ayah, biar ayah bisa menilai bahwa dia cocok denganmu atau tidak."

"Terserah ayah!" sungutku kembali sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tiba-tiba ide untuk membuat Sai senpai jatuh cintapun menjalar ke otakku. "Ah, ayah! Aku akan membantu ayah, tapi ayah juga ajari aku memasak, ya?"

"He? Kau ingin belajar memasak? Untuk apa? Lagipulakan ayah yang bertugas memasak di keluarga ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin belajar. Lagipula seperti yang ayah katakan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan pacarku nanti. Hehehe.."

"Pacar? Kau sudah punya pacar?" teriak ayah.

"Naruto punya pacar?" sahut kak Deidara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang satu ruangan dengan dapur.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kakak ada di sini?" sahutku kaget melihat Kak Deidara yang tiba-tiba ada di rumah. Padahalkan dia sedang kuliah.

"Ah, dosennya tidak masuk." sahut kak Deidara sambil berjalan duduk di kursi dan mencomot udang goreng di atas meja makan.

"Bilang saja kalau kakak membolos." sungutku.

"Hei, kau punya pacar Naruto?" tanya ayah sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Hmm~ Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Hah? Ayo katakan pada ayah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Katakan!"

"Belum saatnya ayah! Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya pada ayah. Tapi tidak sekarang!"  
"Kau harus berjanji pada ayah!"

"Iya, aku janji."

"Halah~ paling-paling cowok bodoh yang mau sama Naruto." timpal kak Deidara.

"Jangan sembarangan! Lihat saja nanti! Huuh!"

Setelah itu aku pun membantu ayah menyiapkan makan malam dan sekalian belajar bagaimana membuat masakan yang enak.

Kemudian kami sekeluarga pun segera menyatap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan setelah ibu pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun hanya untuk membuat bekal makan siang untuk Sai senpai. Aku benar-benar ingin Sai senpai jatuh cinta padaku. Aku menanak nasi dari jam 5 pagi dan berniat akan membuat onigiri untuknya. Namun semua yang aku kerjakan gagal total. Onigiri yang kubuat tak berbentuk dengan baik, isinya pun berceceran keluar. Ah, mana mungkin Sai senpai akan memakan makanan buatanku ini. Sudah 1 jam penuh aku berusaha membuat onigiri sebagus mungkin, agar tampil cantik di bekalku nanti. Lalu aku mulai menggoreng sosis yang sebelumnya aku bentuk menjadi seekor gurita yang aneh.

"Huuah~ Kau sedang apa Naruto?" tanya ayah yang terbangun gara-gara suara berisik dari dapur.

"Membuat bekal."

"Be-bekal? Tumben sekali kau membuat bekal, untuk siapa? Pacar?" tanya ayah kembali dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Be-belum pacar! Aku hanya…"

"Belum pacar?"

"Ayah! Jangan menggangguku! Dari pada menggangguku, lebih baik ayah membantuku."

"Membantumu? Ayah tidak mau!" sungutnya.

"Kalau tidak mau jangan menggangguku."

"Hmm, apaan ini? Ini onigiri? Tidak berbentuk sama sekali! Lalu ini? Apa ini sosis berbentuk gurita? Bentuk yang aneh." Ayah mulai mengomentari masakan yang aku buat untuk Sai senpai. Komentar yang benar-benar membuatku down.

"Huuuweeee… Jahat! Dari pada mengomentari masakan anak sendiri, lebih baik bantu anaknya memperbaiki masakannya, dong! Huuhuuu…"

"Ekh? Iya, ayah akan membantumu. Tapi jangan lupa, nanti kenalkan pacarmu itu sama ayah! Biar ayah pukul pacarmu itu!"

"Ayah!"

"Hehehehe…"

Kemudian Ayah pun membantuku membuat dan memperbaiki bekal makanan yang aku buat untuk Sai senpai. Setelah semuanya selesai dibuat, aku pun segera berangkat sekolah.

Hari ini Kakashi sensei yang mengajar di kelas kami, dan Sai senpai sudah tak lagi ada di kelasku. Saat jam makan siang, aku memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke kelas 3. Menemui Sai senpai di kelasnya, namun sepertinya harapanku kosong saat Sai senpai tak ada di kelasnya. Dan saat aku membalikkan badanku, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sai senpai.

"Kau mencariku?" kata Sai senpai padaku di depan kelasnya. Semua orangpun mulai menatapku dengan aneh, membuatku sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengajak Sai senpai makan siang. Aku sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu." ucapku sambil menyodorkan bekal makan siang yang sudah aku bawa. Sai senpai sejenak melihatku dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Yuk, kita ke atap." ajaknya.

Aku benar-benar senang saat Sai senpai mau menerima ajakan makan siangku. Di atas atap kami duduk berdampingan, lalu aku pun membuka bekal makan siang kami.

"Maaf kalau bentuknya aneh. Ini bukan semua aku yang buat, aku dibantu ayah memasaknya. Aku hanya membuat onigiri dan sosis ini." kataku. Aku melihat Sai senpai mulai mencomot salah satu sosis buatanku, aku pun jadi deg-degan dengan komentar yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Enak, kok. Aku suka." katanya.

"Hontou ni?"

"Iya." jawabnya sambil kembali mencomot makanan yang lainnya.

"Yokatta.. Ureshi ne~"

"Ano~ Ini apa?" tanya Sai senpai sambil mengambil sebuah makanan yang berada di bekalnya.

"Ah, itu mata ikan tuna raksasa. Kata ayah mata ikan tuna raksasa bisa menambah stamina bagi laki-laki dan mencerdaskan otak." jawabku.

"Heh?" gumam Sai senpai sambil menggaruk pipinya. Lalu dengan perlahan Sai senpai mulai melahap mata ikan tuna raksasa itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Heh?" Mendengar itupun aku mulai mencoba memakan mata ikan tuna raksasa yang ayah taruh di bekalku. "Akh, tidak enak." sahutku. "Dasar ayah! Dia memang senang mengerjaiku. Maafkan aku Sai senpai, lebih baik mata ikan tuna ini tidak usah dimakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, inikan buatan ayahmu. Aku akan memakannya, kok." ucapnya.

"Eh? Terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu sudah mengajakku makan siang."

"Emm-eem.. Aku senang membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Sai senpai, apakah besok aku juga boleh membawakan bekal makan siang lagi untukmu?"

"Ah, lagi? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak kok!" sahutku. "Justru aku sangat senang bisa membuatkan bekal untuk senpai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu cukup panggil namaku saja, tidak usah memakai kata senpai."

"Tapikan,"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Emm, Sa-sa-sa-sa…i.." ucapku terbata-bata karena malu. "Kyaaa~ aku malu sekali."

"Hahaha… Perlahan saja."

"Ano~ Apa Sa-Sai mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyaku.

"Heh?" Kulihat Sai mulai terdiam, lalu tersenyum kembali padaku. "Mungkin." jawabnya.

"Hah? Hontou ni? Yatta! Yatta!" Aku pun senang hingga berdiri dan mulai berlari-lari tak karuan hingga tersandung dan jatuh. Dan tak sengaja celana dalam bergambar rubah kesayanganku kelihatan. Dasar memalukan! "Auw!"

"Heh? Kau tidak apa?" ucap Sai sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Eh, kyaa~ Maaf-maaf." teriakku saat menyadari rok pendekku tersibak dan terlihat sebuah gambar rubah di celana dalamku. Aku benar-benar malu! Lalu aku segera buru-buru membereskan bekal makan siangku dan segera pamit meninggalkan Sai di sana. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Besok kita makan siang lagi di sini, ya?"

"Iya." jawabnya sambil menahan tawanya.

Aku pun segera berlari pergi dan kembali ke kelas. Di sana sudah ada Sakura yang menungguku di kelas.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa~~" teriakku sambil memeluk Sakura. "Aku malu! Aku malu sekali!"

"Malu kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung melihatku seperti itu.

"Aku malu sekali. Pasti Sai senpai sudah melihat celana dalamku!"

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja terjatuh telungkup, hingga celana dalamku kelihatan."

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?"

"Habis aku sangat senang, katanya Sai senpai mulai jatuh cinta padaku."

"Benarkah? Bagus itu."

"Tapi aku malu sekali! Pasti dia melihat celana dalamku."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Itukan hanya kecelakaan saja."

"Huhuhu, iya."

Aku begitu senang bahwa mengetahui kalau Sai senpai, ups.. Sai mulai jatuh cinta padaku. Dan itu mulai membuatku tambah bersemangat. Aku ingin benar-benar membuat Sai jatuh cinta padaku, dan mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan keesokan harinya pun aku kembali membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Sai. Dan itu untuk seterusnya.

-To be Continued-

* * *

Hah.. Akhirnya sampai di chapter 2 juga.

Ditunggu reviewnya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Sankyuu.. n_n


End file.
